In both fabric/textile compositions and in personal care compositions, softening of substrates can be desirable. However, in the current marketplace, the softening of substrates can be difficult to accomplish and can be quite temporary. Moreover, there are many ways known in the art to soften fabrics and textiles, and many ways to soften human hair. However, all of these are also temporary and can be expensive. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity for improvement.